


Broken, But Still Good

by Okay_and_Forever



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Everyone is just mentioned - Freeform, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/pseuds/Okay_and_Forever
Summary: Hope watched Lilo & Stitch and misses her family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Broken, But Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hope’s diary entry one night after watching a Disney movie.

I was watching Lilo & Stitch earlier, and the ending really hit me. It got me thinking about my time in Malivore, about how much I miss my family. In the end, this fluffy little alien creature who everyone was scared of said, “This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It’s little, and broken, but still good. Yes, still good.”

Well, this is my family. Aunt Freya is the best witch I’ve ever seen, other than Davina. Aunt Rebekah is stronger than anyone I know, and more loyal too. My big brother, Marcel, is stubborn and headstrong, just like my dad was, just like I am. Uncle Kol doesn’t know what he’s doing half the time, he’s basically a thousand year old teenage nobody. It’s cool though, we love him. Vincent isn’t related to any of us, but we call him family cause he’s always been here for us. We miss our fallen kin. My father, Klaus. He wasn’t always a good guy, and he didn’t really try to be, but he always tried to do what was best for his family. Uncle Elijah, Dad’s brother, his anchor. Uncle Elijah was the angel on my father’s shoulder, always there to make sure he made the right choices. My mom, Hayley. She was the bravest person I knew. Sacrificed herself for me in a heartbeat. Cami O’Connell, I never knew her, but she knew me. She took care of me as a baby, took care of my dad too. It’s a big family, full of the best people a girl could ask for. And I love them all.

This is also my family. Landon Kirby, the kindest boy I’ve ever met. His brother, Rafael, also the kindest boy I’ve ever met. They take care of each other no matter what. Josie Saltzman, selfless to a fault, sometimes blind to what people really need help with, but she’s trying. Her twin sister, Lizzie, everyone thinks she’s selfish, that she only cares about herself, but she’s saved me over herself time and time again. Lizzie is the best person I know, because even though people never notice, she tries to do the right thing. That’s how I know she’s truly good. We’re a small family, I found them all on my own. It took awhile for me to actually start looking, but once I did they were right there. We’re broken, dysfunctional as hell, and half the time we hate each other, but we’re still a family. . . And still good. Yes, still good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and opinions! :)


End file.
